Taming the Wild
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Henry and the other Tamers come across a lone girl with her Digimon. What does she have to do with Mitsuo Yamaki and when she settles, who takes the job on teaching her the skill of trust, friendship and maybe more? HenryxOC. Rated T and possibly an M.
1. Prologue

**To Tame a Tamer.**__

Henry and the other Tamers come across a lone girl with her Digimon. What does she have to do with Mitsuo Yamaki and when she settles. Who takes the job on teaching her the skill of trust, friendship and maybe more?

Takes place after Digimon Tamers and before the films.  
Disclaimer: Give it your own thought. This ain't called a fanfic for nothing.  
Warning: Rated T and maybe M for strong language and violence.

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

''Sir, we're receiving signals of a Wild One.'' a very shocked Tally Onoder said.

''What!'' Mitsuo Yamaki snapped his head up to look up at his employees.

''It's not a big one, but it's a powerful one. I don't think I remember seeing a Digimon with that much power.'' Riley Ootori said worriedly.

''That's impossible. Digimon can't get through anymore. The only Digimon in our world are the kids Digimon and Calumon.'' Mitsuo hissed confused.

''Sir, there is no mistake. And it's heading towards the park.'' Riley said.

''The park? What do you mean the park?' Mitsuo shouted.

''I mean it's already in our world and heading towards the park!'' Riley exclaimed.

''It's getting closer!'' Tally Onodera called out.

''Sir, what should we do?'' Riley asked Mitsuo.

''Sit back and wait. The kids should get to it soon,'' Mitsuo gritted his teeth, ''Hopefully.''

* * *

''Guilmon, what's the matter boy?'' Takato Matsuki cried out as his partner Digimon stiffened and growled.

''A Digimon. A strong one as well.'' he growled.

''Not one we've ever scented before,'' Renamon said appearing besides them, ''I have never encountered one like it.''

Her partner, Rika Nonaka ran up to the three. ''Hey goggle head. Come on. We've got work to do.'' she shouted.

''But how is it possible? The only way through to this world is the portal at Guilmon's old hide-out.'' Takato frowned.

''Guys! Trouble!'' Henry Wong ran towards them, his partner Digimon, Terriermon, on his head.

''Big, big trouble!'' he called out.

''And it's heading towards us.'' Renamon told them.

''We've got to hurry. It's moving fast.'' Rika said and started running.

''Wait up!'' Henry shouted and ran after her.

''Let's go boy.'' Takato said firmly and ran after Henry with Guilmon at his heels.

* * *

''Henry. Have you gotten to the Digimon yet?'' Mitsuo asked through the phone.

''It's heading towards the park, we're on to it and getting closer.'' Henry answered.

''Good. I just hope it won't be trouble.'' Mitsuo said satisfied and sat back down on his chair.

''It's almost here!'' Terriermon shouted. He jumped off of Henry's head and landed in front of him.

* * *

''Around the corner.'' Renamon said calmly.

''There it is.'' Guilmon growled as a small lion-like Digimon came into view.

Renamon widened her eyes and jumped in front of him holding out her arms. ''Don't attack it just yet.'' she spoke without looking at him.

''What? Why not! Rika?'' Takato said confused.

''How should I know,'' Rika said annoyed, ''Renamon, what's going on?''

* * *

''Yamaki! The police are involved!'' Riley called out in shock.

''What! What do you mean!'' Mitsuo growled, ''Show it on the monitor. This can't be good.'' he muttered, flicking his Zippo as the screen in front of him flashed and the Tamers came in view.

A small lion-like Digimon was running in their direction, alone it seemed at first, but then a girl came in sight running after the Digimon.

Her blond hair caught the sunlight and Yamaki gasped as he saw her dark blue eyes clearly.

''No. impossible. Not her.'' he said in shock as the lighter fell to the ground with a clatter. _[Ooh, shit hit's the fan.]  
_

_

* * *

_

''Don't attack her. She'll pulverise you.'' Renamon warned as the Digimon got nearer.

''Is that a- no. that's impossible. They don't exist.'' Rika gasped.

''A she! Man, I can do this by myself.'' Terriermon spoke cockily and stepped forwards.

''What kind of Digimon is that?'' Takato asked confused.

''_Liollmon, a Holy Beast Digimon. This rookie may look like nothing, but it certainly doesn't show mercy for those who enter it's territory. Watch out for it's Critical Bite. It's known to take down a Champion Digimon with one single blow.'' _Henry's D-Arc spoke suddenly and he looked up at it in shock.

''Liollmon. I thought they didn't exist.'' he frowned.

''What's that!'' Rika widened her eyes as the sound of sirens was heard.

''No, you mean. Who's she!'' Henry corrected her as a blond girl sprinted after Liollmon.

''Stop right there!'' Terriermon called out bravely towards Liollmon.

Liollmon stopped and growled lowly. The girl came to a stop besides her and looked at the Tamers.

''They've got Digimon too.'' the girl said frowning and snapped her head back as the sirens got louder.

''_You with the Digimon! Stop right there, that is an order._'' someone blared through a microphone as the police cars stopped behind them.

''Liollmon! Come on!'' the girl shouted.

''_Digimon out in public are strictly forbidden if they are not registered!_'' the person shouted through the microphone again.

''Forbidden my ass.'' the girl muttered angrily and glared at the three teenagers and their partners blocking her way out, ''Move or Liollmon will have to pulverise you.'' she snarled.

* * *

''Yamaki! Where are you going!'' Riley shouted as Yamaki ran out of the room.

''I need to be there! I need to see something.'' he answered and set his face in a grim expression. _This can't be right.  
_

_

* * *

_

''And who says he'll be able to.'' Terriermon mocked.

''Terriermon. Don't.'' Henry warned him.

''Liollmon is a she. And we say she'll be able to, you over sized rat.'' the girl spat at him.

''Oversized- hey! You take that back!'' Terriermon shouted and took a step forwards.

''Yamaki!'' Takato yelled.

The girl looked at him startled. ''How do you-'' she stopped mid word as she heard complaints and protesting from the police behind her.

''Let me through! I'm from Hypnos you morons!'' Mitsuo exclaimed angrily.

''Lioll! Let's go!'' the girl shouted and ran forwards.

''Oh no you don't!'' Terriermon glowered at them and took yet another step forwards.

''Terriermon!'' Henry and Renamon shouted out in warning.

''Lio Claw!'' Liollmon growled and jumped at Terriermon with her claws outstretched.

''Terriermon!'' Henry yelled as Terriermon flew back, completely wasted.

''Just be happy Liollmon used Lio Claw and not Critical Bite. Or she would have his data inside of her by now. Don't mess with us again or that will happen next time, pretty boy.'' the girl hissed and shoved passed Henry running into the park after Liollmon.

''Hey!'' Mitsuo yelled, but in vain. He stared at the place the girl had disappeared and gritted his teeth. Mitsuo clenched his fists and turned to the Tamers.

Henry picked the unconscious Terriermon off the ground and looked at him concerned.

''He'll be okay, Henry. Just give him time to come by.'' Renamon said gently.

''What kind of Digimon was that?'' Takato exclaimed.

''A very, very powerful one,'' Renamon said staring at the park, ''It's said that they don't exist.''

''Well apparently.. They do,'' Rika said grimly, ''And this one is no friend.''

''Well, we didn't exactly treat them like friends.'' Takato said.

''As if they were planning on being friendly.'' Henry whirled and glared at him.

''Whoa, calm down. I was only saying.'' Takato held up his hands in defence.

''She wasn't exactly nice, Takato. That girl threatened to destroy Terriermon. We need to keep an eye on her.'' Henry said slightly apologizing.

''We'll need more then one eye on that kitty. Damn she moves fast.'' Terriermon murmured, stirring in Henry's arms.

* * *

''Are you alright, Marie?'' Liollmon asked her partner concerned.

''I'm fine. A little tired from the running I suppose.'' the blonde stared up at the moon thoughtfully.

''Well, we should get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day.'' Liollmon murmured and laid down against Marie's leg.

_A new day. Which brings what? I had a near encounter with him today. I knew he was around here, but didn't expect to see him. If only those kids didn't get in our way. _Marie clenched her fists and leaned back against the stone wall of the shack they had found in the park.

* * *

A/N:  
Another story! I really had this in my head so I just _had _to type it out and publish it. Give me some more encounters between Marie, Liollmon and the other Tamers (Terriermon) and the next chapter will be up soon. I'm focusing on **The DigiGuardian** now, so don't expect a lot! :)

xox


	2. Apples

Taming the Wild

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: Only own Marie and Liollmon.  
If I own Digimon I would have Henry, Ryo and Terriermon locked up in my room.

* * *

''So yesterday Guilmon suddenly smelt a digimon nearby. Like Renamon and Terriermon. It was heading to the park so we followed. Then Henry got a phone call from Yamaki-''

''Why didn't you guys call us anyway?''

''Shut up Kazu and let Takato continue.''

''Thank you Rika. So Henry got called by Yamaki. Soon after that we saw the digimon, it was a Liollmon and they supposedly didn't exist. The Liollmon had a Tamer, it was a girl with blond hair-''

''And we weren't even allowed to attack Liollmon! She's only a girl! I could of handled it!''

''Terriermon, shush, I was telling everyone what happened yesterday! But no. Renamon warned us not to attack the Liollmon.''

''But of course Terriermon didn't listen and had to provoke the Liollmon anyway.''

''It wasn't _my _fault, Henry. The girl was going to escape!''

''Can I continue now? Thank you, so Terriermon provoked the Liollmon and it- she- attacked him. It was unreal. Terriermon got wiped out just by that one attack. And then the two ran away. It was weird, cause the girl told Liollmon to go suddenly. Just out of nowhere. And then Yamaki came. It looked like he knew the girl. But he just glared at us like usual when we loose a digimon and stormed away. That's it.'' Takato finished and looked at the three boys and one girl in front of him.

''Why didn't you call us!'' Kazu whined again and Kenta nodded along with him.

''There was no time, idiot.'' Rika snapped.

''Well we could of helped,'' Ryo mused, ''But anyway. The most important question is now..''

''Where is she?'' Jeri finished.

''Exactly. We need to find her. She's dangerous.'' Henry said determined and stamped his foot on a branch on the ground, snapping it in two.

''Now. Who was the dangerous one again?'' a voice sneered from behind them. The Tamers whirled around and gaped at the blond girl who was leaning against a tree.

''How did you find us! We were supposed to find you!'' Terriermon exclaimed.

The golden Digimon besides the blonde snarled lowly at him.

''You lot aren't hard to find. I could hear the rat whining miles away.'' the girl smirked down at Terriermon who glared at her.

''I-''

''Ah, ah, ah,'' the girl shook at finger at him, ''Remember what happened last time?'' she looked at Henry whilst saying it.

''Drop it, Terriermon.'' he murmured and clenched his fists.

''But-''

''I said _drop it_.'' Henry snapped.

Everyone looked away from the girl to Henry in surprise.

The girl laughed once and when they looked back again she was gone.

''Damn. You lost her again!'' Ryo exclaimed.

''_We_ lost her! Excuse me, but you're part of the team!'' Rika snapped.

''Finally! My wish came true! Rikki considers me as part of the team!'' Ryo called out mockingly.

''Don't call me that, and just shut up!'' Rika muttered, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks.

''Ah don't worry Rika. That blondie looked appealing to me. I think I might give you a break.'' Ryo winked at her and then looked back where the girl had been standing.

Henry felt something stab through him and he glared at the brunette, ''Shut up Ryo. This is serious.'' he said angrily to everyone's surprise. This was the third time this week he had lost his temper.. Or actually the third time in his whole _life _probably.

* * *

''Don't you just love messing with people, Lioll,'' Marie giggled as they walked over the streets, ''That boy is obviously scared to death he'll loose his precious Terriermon.''

''Well you would be scared as well if it was us in their position.'' Liollmon answered.

Marie looked at her for a moment, ''I don't think so. I'll never be afraid to loose you. You're strong. We're both strong. We're just born fighters. No one will ever separate us or beat us.'' she decided.

''I suppose you're right.'' Liollmon agreed and they looked at each other. Marie gave her a slight smile.

''Good. Now let's get some food down us shall we?'' Marie asked.

''I didn't know they paid here with DigiDollars?'' Liollmon said surprised.

''They don't..'' Marie gave Liollmon a confused expression.

''Oh so you _do _have that real world money?'' Liollmon asked her.

''No?'' Marie was still confused.

''How are we getting food then?'' Liollmon demanded. Sometimes her Tamer was really confusing. All the earthlings were.

''Oh my darling,'' Marie giggled in understanding, ''I don't need money for anything.''

Liollmon nodded understanding her now. They had been living the same way for ages.

''Marie.'' Liollmon said as they walked along the streets.

''Yes?'' Marie asked, her hands behind her head.

''I was wondering.. That blonde man that we saw the other day..''

''I don't want to talk about it. It was nothing.'' Marie said shortly and removed her hands from behind her head.

''I'm sorry.'' Liollmon bowed her head sincerely.

''It's okay.. I'll tell you soon. I'm just not ready,'' Marie told her, ''It- he is one of the reasons we came here.''

''I understand, Marie. Don't worry. We can trust each other. I trust you with my life Marie and-'' Liollmon paused and sniffed the air.

''What is it, Lioll?'' Marie asked alarmed.

''I smell.. A digimon.'' Liollmon growled and turned around.

A girl with purplish pink hair around the age of twelve stared at them in shock. In front of her was a digimon that resembled Terriermon.

''Lopmon.. Let's find Henry.'' the girl whispered as Liollmon growled at them. The Lopmon nodded and the two turned around and ran off.

Liollmon relaxed and looked at Marie.

''Well.. That was.. unexpected.'' Marie said surprised as a fruit cart passed them.

''I smell..'' Liollmon started.

''Lunch and trouble,'' Marie grinned, ''Let's have some fun.

* * *

''Man. Where could they be?'' Takato huffed in annoyance holding out his D-Arc, ''We've been around town for ages.''

''I've found them!'' Henry called out and he ran towards him, ''Here. The signal of a D-Arc is getting closer..''

''HENRY!'' a voice shrieked and he groaned.

''Suzie, I thought you were at your friends house?'' he sighed as he turned to face his little sister.

''I SAW A DIGIMON AND A TAMER!'' she screamed even though she right in front of him.

''You don't have to yell- what?'' Henry stared at her.

''I saw.. a digimon.. and a girl..'' she said gasping for breath.

''Was the girl blonde?'' Ryo asked.

''Yes.'' Suzie answered.

''And the digimon a small lion?'' Terriermon questioned.

''Yes!'' Suzie exclaimed.

''Where!'' Takato asked urgently.

''Right.. There.'' Kenta said slowly and lifted his arm to point at something behind Suzie.

''Keep running Lioll!'' the blonde was laughing as she ran after her digimon.

''Me keep running? You keep up!'' the digimon answered as they paused in front of the Tamers.

''Good afternoon gentlemen, ladies,'' Marie bowed mockingly, ''And of course bluenette there.'' she gestured to Henry who glowered at her. She was really bringing out the worst of him.

''Uh Marie. We were in the middle of something.'' Liollmon reminded her and her eyes widened in excitement.

''Of course! How could I forget.'' she snickered and glanced behind her. A man with a green apron tied around his waist came sprinting towards them angrily.

''GIVE ME BACK THOSE APPLES!'' he yelled.

''Here. Hold this for me, thank you!'' Marie said cheerfully pressing two apples in Henry's hands and running off.

'"What the-'' Henry started.

''HEY YOU! GIVE ME BACK THOSE APPLES!'' the man in the apron yelled.

''I think you should start running, Henry,'' Takato said in shock, ''Just a suggestion.''

''I'LL CALL THE POLICE!'' the man screamed.

''RUN HENRY!'' Terriermon shrieked and Henry started running.

''What the hell did she give _me _those apples for!'' Henry exclaimed as he sprinted after the girl.

''I think she likes to mess with you.'' Terriermon said from he perch on Henry's head, clutching onto his hair.

''You _think_?'' Henry muttered as he followed her around a corner.

''Why are you still running? You gave Henry those apples!'' Terriermon yelled at her. She glanced at them over her shoulder and flashed an apple at them.

''I'm not giving up all my food, ya'know.'' she called back.

''Marie, we should pick up the pace.'' her golden partner called from in front of her.

''Sure, Lioll.'' the girl said and started a sprint.

Henry sprinted after her, ignoring the pain from his partner clutching his hair to prevent himself from falling off.

''Oh great. And now?'' Henry scoffed as the foursome found themselves looking up at a wired fence that stood between them and their path onwards.

''Suit yourself, bluenette, but I'm not hanging around.'' the girl shot him and wink and grabbed hold of the wires, climbing up the fence with Liollmon on her shoulder.

''Uh Henry, I don't really like heights. But I don't like angry people after me either.'' Terriermon said and Henry groaned as he made a motion to throw the apples on the floor.

''Don't do that!'' the girl shrieked from her position on the fence, ''That's my dinner, pretty boy!''

Henry looked at her startled and groaned before shoving the apples in his pockets and grabbing the wired fence and started climbing up after her.

''And now?'' he asked as he reached the top of the fence where she was sitting on top of.

''Well duh, we jump.'' she giggled and flashed him a toothy smile.

''We wha-'' Henry got cut off as she pushed herself of off the fence and jumped down, landing on her feet in a crouc'h, ''Are you insane!'' Henry yelled, ''You could of killed yourself!'' his heart was hammering in his chest as he gaped at her.

''I could of..'' she said and cocked her head to one side, ''But I didn't. Now are you coming or are you staying for that grumpy old man and the police to get you?'' she asked sweetly.

Henry let out a growl and gritted his teeth as Terriermon jumped off of his head and glided straight down.. _into the girls arms._

''Fine,'' he muttered and glanced down at the ground, ''Or well.. I'm fine up here as well..'' he decided.

''Oh seriously. You're telling me a big brave cute Tamer like you is afraid of heights?'' the girl demanded.

Henry glared at her. She really did bring out his worst, ''No! I just-''

''Stop right there!'' a voice bellowed behind him and he looked around in alarm. The man in the apron glared furiously at him, waving a phone.

''Oh man,'' the girl shook her head and ran towards the fence, ''It's easy. But if you don't dare, I'd love to help.'' she grinned viciously at Henry and he gulped before pushing himself off with his feet.

''That could of gone better I think..'' Liollmon grimaced as Henry first touched the ground with his feet and then fell forwards on his face.

''Normally it's Takato who's clumsy, or me.'' Terriermon piped up.

''Come on, get up.'' the girl nudged him with her foot and held out a hand to help him up. Henry scowled at her, but accepted the hand.

''Where to now?'' Terriermon asked as he jumped back on Henry's head.

''Just follow me.'' the girl said and started to run again. Henry ran after her and Liollmon. His lips set in a thin straight line of confusion and annoyance.

Yesterday she threatened to kill Terriermon and then she mocked then to shove those apples in Henry's arms to get him in trouble and then she was smiling at him and being nice to Terriermon. What exactly was her _problem_?

''Through here, bluenette.'' the girl called and slipped through some bushes. Henry hesitated for a moment and then followed her through the bushes to a small field surrounded by trees and bushes.

''What exactly is your _problem_?'' Henry demanded from her.

''_My _problem! I haven't got a problem,'' she laughed and took a bite out of the apple as she slid down a tree and crossed her legs, ''Why the question?'' she asked.

''Well apart from you threatening me and Terriermon yesterday, mocking us today, getting me in trouble and then being nice!'' Henry exclaimed.

''Oh psh. Nothing. You're just fun to mess with,'' the girl waved her hand at him limply, ''Though I meant what I said yesterday.'' she added and looked at him darkly.

''Fine. Terriermon, let's go.'' Henry said and turned around.

''By the way, I'm Marie.'' the girl called after him cheerfully, making him pause.

''Henry Wong.'' Henry said.

''Isn't that some kind of English translation for Jenrya?'' Marie asked curiously.

''Yeah..'' Henry said confused again.

''Okay, bye Jenrya!'' Marie said and Henry glanced over his shoulder at her before shaking his head and pushing his way back through the bushes.

''That girl has some serious mood swing issues.'' Terriermon remarked as he and his Tamer walked through the streets of Shinjuku back to their apartment.

''Yeah..'' Henry sighed.

* * *

''Sure. And what was your next plan, Marie?'' Liollmon demanded.

''I don't know, Lioll. As I said, the reason we are here is because of that man.'' Marie answered.

''So you don't have a plan?'' Liollmon frowned.

''Not really.'' Marie shrugged her shoulders and Liollmon sighed wearily.

''I'll be right back. Just want to take a short walk.'' the golden lion said lightly and left Marie in the opening.

The Digimon ran through the streets, looking for a certain couple. It wasn't long before her ears picked up the babbling of the Digimon she was looking for.

''And then he said, so you're from Ireland too! And the other was like, oh my Deva! Yes I am! And then he said- Henry I smell Digimon.''

''Did he say that?'' an amused voice asked as Liollmon came into view, ''Oh,'' Henry stopped walking and glanced around, ''Where's your Tamer?''

''She's not with me.'' Liollmon answered as Terriermon dropped down off of Henry's head in front of her.

''Then what are you doing here?'' he demanded.

''I want to ask you a favour..'' she said hesitantly. Everything inside her screamed for her to go back to Marie.

''What is it?'' Henry frowned.

Liollmon hesitated.

* * *

**A/N:**

So here is the second chapter after a million years! I just wanted to get out the second chapter for the two people who had reviewed the story (:

xox alicelouise'x


	3. Are you done yet?

**Taming the Wild.**

**_Henry and the other Tamers come across a lone girl with her Digimon. What does she have to do with Mitsuo Yamaki and when she settles. Who takes the job on teaching her the skill of trust, friendship and maybe more?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two, Are you done yet?**

**

* * *

**

''So me and Terriermon took off after the girl with the apples.''

''I _swear _we ran through whole Japan!''

''Terriermon. You were on my head.''

''Oh right.. Continue, Henry.''

''So we had to climb over this wired fence-''

''And Henry didn't dare to jump down!''

''_Terriermon_!''

''Sorry. But it was true!''

''I did jump though.''

'_After _she threatened you.''

''_Terriermon_!''

''Sorry. Sorry.''

''Then she took us to this clearing and we stayed for a moment and then left.''

''_After _Henry demanded what her problem was!''

''_Terriermon_!''

''It's TRUE! Gees Henry. I'm just telling how it went. You skip all the good parts!''

''I wonder why.'' the bluenette crossed his arms and looked at the group.

''But that isn't all..'' Takato said thoughtfully.

''No. I have no idea what brought Liollmon to ask us to do that.. But apparently that girl has some real pride issues.'' Henry sighed.

''Just like someone else we know very well around here.'' Ryo grinned and looked at Rika.

''Shut it Akiyama. Or I'll help you,'' Rika growled and stood up, ''Well.. How are we going to fix this?''

''I say we go to Yamaki first. See what his connection with the girl is,'' Jeri suggested, ''You said she was called Marie right?'' she asked Henry.

He nodded and Terriermon jumped off of his shoulder.

''She's really pretty! Don't you think so Henry?'' Terriermon said grinning broadly.

''Ye- I- what!'' Henry looked down at him with wide eyes.

''I think she's cute!'' Ryo chipped in.

''Well we didn't ask your opinion, Ryo.'' Rika scoffed and started walking.

''Where are you going Rika?'' Takato called.

''Duh, to Yamaki. Are you guys coming?'' Rika called back.

''Oh yeah!'' Ryo jumped up and followed her.

''If it helps any, I think she's pretty.'' Kazu grinned at him.

''You think everyone is pretty.'' Kenta frowned.

''Well. So? At least I like girls!'' Kazu retorted.

''Hey! I'm _not _gay!'' Kenta protested loudly.

''You keep telling yourself that, Kenta!'' Kazu called cheerfully.

* * *

The group of seven Tamers, Terriermon and MarineAngemon made their way up the stairs of the Hypnos building and knocked on the door that entered into the office of Mitsuo Yamaki.

''Who is it?'' Mitsuo growled annoyed as he heard the knock. He was horribly irritated. Three signals of Wild Ones had popped up and two minutes later they had been destroyed and the data had been absorbed by someone. And since he and everyone else _knew _that the Tamers didn't absorb data, he came to the conclusion it was _her. _But it was impossible to be _her _since _she _was far, far, _far _away. And _not _here.

''It's us.'' a voice cooed.

''_Terriermon_.'' an annoyed voice belonging to Henry snapped.

''Well ex-cuse me!'' Terriermon huffed.

''It's the Tamers, Yamaki.'' Takato called.

''Come in. and be quick we're getting signals of Wild Ones every half an hour.'' Mitsuo answered.

''Wild Ones? Why don't we receive anything then?'' Rika asked confused.

''Because two minutes after we see the signal it disappears and there is no trace of the data.'' Mitsuo sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

''Must be Marie and Liollmon!'' Terriermon piped up. Mitsuo's head snapped up and he glared at the Digimon viciously.

''What did you just say?'' he snapped.

''Uh..'' Terriermon looked at him in shock.

''Sorry.. I just- who?'' Mitsuo asked.

''Ur.. Her name is Marie. It's the blond girl with the Digimon we ran into the day before yesterday..'' Henry said slowly.

''Can you all _please_ get out. I need to clear my mind.'' Mitsuo said, his voice rather strained.

Um.. If you say so.. I guess.'' Takato said surprised.

''Wait,'' Mitsuo called as Jeri went to close the door, ''If you find out anything else about her, bring it to me.'' he said.

''Sure.. We will.'' Henry nodded in assurance and the Tamers and two Digimon left the building.

* * *

''FINISH IT!'' Marie shouted, ''That Meramon is nothing!''

''Critical.. BITE!'' Liollmon roared and jumped at the burning Digimon.

The Meramon screamed in pain as the attack was pure success and it's data started pouring out of it.

Liollmon looked at her, ''Shall I absorb the data?''

''Of course,'' Marie scoffed, ''You always absorb the data!''

''I know..'' Liollmon trailed off and jumped into the air to absorb the data.

* * *

''_What is Terriermon doing?'' Liollmon growled to the bluenette besides her, ''Why isn't he absorbing the data?''_

_Henry looked at her surprise and then back at the fading Elephantmon._

''_We never absorb data. It isn't necessary. Terriermon grows strong with me.'' Henry told her with a smile._

_Liollmon frowned. The Elephantmon had jumped them, they hadn't even noticed the battlefield setting up. She wanted to fight, but now she got to see Terriermon.. Gargomon.. In action. Liollmon envied Terriermon a little. _He _was aloud to Digivolve…_

_

* * *

_

Liollmon quickly shook the thoughts away. Marie was her Tamer. And she was happy with Marie. She wouldn't want to trade Marie for _anything_.

Time to set the plan into motion. She just hoped..

''Marie! I smell another Digimon!'' she called to her Tamer.

''Let's go then.'' Marie grinned and set off after Liollmon.

* * *

''Where did you and Liollmon agree?'' Takato asked Henry as they walked along the streets of Shinjuku.

''Right.. Here.'' Henry said and pointed at the two figures running towards them.

''And what's the plan?'' Rika asked confused.

''She sees. They run. We chase.'' Henry murmured as the seven Tamers watched Marie and Liollmon come closer.

* * *

''Damn! It's them again.'' Marie hissed and stopped as she caught sight of the familiar blue head.

''Wait!'' Henry called and she whirled around and started running.

''Follow me!'' Liollmon called and ran ahead of her.

''Just get them off of my back!'' Marie growled, ''God, they're annoying.''

''In here.'' Liollmon called and darted through an alleyway.

''I hope you know where you're going, Lioll!'' Marie called back and followed her after a quick glance over her shoulder. She could see Henry, that goggled boy and the girl with the red hair still in heavy pursuit, ''Why are they after me! I didn't do anything wrong! That Meramon better not be one of their partners,'' she grumbled, ''Just my luck.''

''Oh no.'' Liollmon squeaked and stopped.

''Wha-'' Marie gazed in shock at the brick wall in front of them.

''Trapped as RATS! HAH! Who's the rat now!'' a voice shouted in glee behind them.

Marie whirled around and glared at Terriermon, ''Get out of the way.'' she hissed.

''No. We're not going anywhere.'' Henry folded his arms.

''Oh yes you are. Liollmon,'' Marie pointed at the now seven Tamers in front of her, ''Get them.. Liollmon?''

Liollmon walked calmly over to Henry and gave Marie a shamed look, ''I'm sorry Marie. But you can't keep living like this. When is it the last time you had a decent meal?'' she said apologizing.

''But-'' Marie took a step forwards, ''Fine.'' she gave the Tamers a hard look and then whirled around. She glanced at the recycle bin standing against the wall and a stack of boxes.

''MARIE!'' Liollmon shouted as Marie took a running leap at the recycle bin and grabbed the top of the wall.

''Oh no you don't.'' a voice growled and Marie felt a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her back down.

Marie whirled around and glared at Henry. She took a look at Liollmon. Liollmon's fur was standing up and she had directed a silent snarl in Henry's direction.

''Did he hurt you?'' she asked Marie.

''No, he's the one who will be hurt.'' Marie hissed and pulled her fist back. She hurled it at Henry's face, but only met air. He grinned at her and easily dodged her second punch she threw at him.

''Nearly done?'' Henry taunting her lightly.

''Almost.'' she snarled and brought her leg up to kick him. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her shin and lost her balance, toppling backwards.

She winced, waiting for the impact of her hitting the ground to come, but it didn't.

''Done now?'' Henry asked softly. Marie could feel his breath on her face. He had let go of her leg and caught her easily before she hit the ground. She just crossed her arms and glared at him, causing him to chuckle and set her up straight.

''Can we talk now?'' the goggled boy asked, his question directed to Henry.

''I've got a better idea. Didn't Yamaki tell us to bring us news about her?'' he said declining his head towards Marie slightly, ''Well.. Let's bring more then news.'' he grinned and turned to Marie.

''What the hell?'' she exclaimed, ''What are you on about?''

''Do you or do you not know a certain Mitsuo Yamaki?'' Henry frowned at her and glanced at Liollmon.

Marie's jaw dropped and she frowned at Liollmon, ''That's where you went last night then.''

''Sorry Marie. But it was for the best.'' Liollmon said softly. She walked towards her Tamer and nudged her leg.

''Fine. I give in. First I get to ask a question.'' Marie said and looked at Henry.

''Yes?''

''Do you know where I could find Mitsuo Yamaki?'' she asked, a mischievous glint in her yes.

* * *

A/N:

Okay! Just one thing.. In the first chapter the titel of the story is To tame a Tamer, but I realized there was already a story with that titel, so I changed it. Anyway reviews first!:

Just Wait And See :

I hope you liked this chapter! In the next chapter you'll found out Marie's connection with Yamaki !

lightwolfheart :

an additional scene to last chapter especially for you!

* * *

''Me and Marie.. we've been traveling for a long time now..'' Liollmon started.

''Continue..'' Henry urged her on as she hesitated again.

''Well. This isn't good for Marie. She hasn't had a decent meal in ages. And she's keeping things from me.. All I know is that we came here for that man, Yamaki. She's not telling anything else, but I've got a good guess who he is to her..,'' Liollmon looked at Terriermon and at Henry, ''He's-''

**A big truck drives passed and blocks out what Liollmon just said.**

''Are you serious!'' Terriermon yelped, ''He's-''

**A horde of cats come passed yowling loudly, chasing a group of dogs who are barking and drowning out Terriermon's words.**

''Whoa.. That's surprising..'' Henry said shocked.

''I know, but I need you to bring Marie to Yamaki,'' Liollmon bowed her head, ''Please. It's the best for her. I only want the best for her.''

''Of course,'' Henry crouched down to the small lion, ''Of course. So how are we going to plan this out?''

''Marie will run if she sees you. So if I can manage to bring her to a dead end somewhere, you could trap her,'' Liollmon said, ''That way she'll open her mouth and talk. Marie's not that bad actually. She likes you.'' Liollmon said.

''Hard to see.'' Terriermon scoffed and caught Henry's look. A crimson colour had spread across his cheeks and Terriermon grinned broadly. He'd safe the taunting for later. He wasn't evil enough to tease him in front of Marie's partner. Or however...

''Terriermon,'' Henry said in a short tone, ''Don't even think about it.''

''She does, she just doesn't know how to act around people. And she has a lot of pride.'' Liollmon told them.

''I see.'' Henry nodded.

''But I have to get back or she'll come looking for me. We'll meet here tomorrow afternoon, okay?'' she asked.

''Deal. I just hope you're right about Marie opening up once we've cornered her.'' Henry straightened.

''Oh believe me. I know Marie better then she knows herself.'' Liollmon said before running back to her Tamer.

* * *

Hehe.. I didn't want to ruin the surprise that's in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are REALLY appreciated!

xox alicelouise'x


	4. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
